Flirt
by Miryoku
Summary: Who knew meeting in the dark could be such a dangerous game. Especially being with a Yami who has a bit of an attitude change. Bit Yami MarikTéaish oneshot. Rating just in case.


Yoku: This is my very first Yami Marik and Téa fic, so please be gentle when you continue to scroll down and read it. I had this story in my head for a while now and I just had to write it, even though it's not a Seto and Téa situation. I hope you like though!

Gah! Writing a summary for this story was tough!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary:** Who knew meeting in the dark could be such a dangerous game. Especially being with a Yami who has a bit of an attitude change. Bit Yami Marik/Téa-ish one-shot. Rating just in case.

**Flirt**

Purple eyes were cast towards the small Kame Game Shop. Blonde hair stood out to the side as he smirked.

"The pharaoh and his millennium puzzle are just over there…" his eyes narrowed while he crouch a little closer to the edge of the building trying his best to not stick out.

"You're right…" a voice whispered near his ear.

Yami Marik blinked and looked over at the voice. The dark alley blocked the person's silhouette. He nearly jumped up in surprise and cursed.

"What the hell!"

Téa Gardner walked out of the shadows allowing the dim lights to shine on her person, a bright smile on her cheery face.

"Hey there Marik," she greeted rather happily.

The yami growled folding his arms across his chest. "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

Téa shrugged. "Just taking a walk…"

Marik raised a brow. "A walk… Here in this alley?" he questioned looking around him.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Why not? It's close to Yugi's place," she tilted her head towards the Kame shop. "Anyways…" she crouched near him poking her head out. "What are you exactly planning here?"

Marik growled turning his head back towards the small house. "That's none of your business," he replied harshly.

"Oh come on," she looked up at him from her squatting position. "I could keep a secret…"

He glared down at her. "Listen, girl, this concern no one and this isn't a secret," he nearly shouted.

"Uh huh…"

There was silence between the two.

"So…"

Yami Marik had the urge to roll his eyes. "…What?"

"You're stalking Yugi…" curious blue eyes blinked.

He groaned in frustration, "NO! I AM NOT STALKING THAT MIDGET PHARAOH!" he whispered rather loudly.

"Ok ok… you didn't have to yell…" Téa calmly said looking away from him.

Marik let out a long sigh, 'Damn it… I'm losing it…' he thought.

Again silence was met.

A slight breeze made its way towards them fluttering the girl's soft brown hair and the yami's dark cape. The night was dark but was lightly bright by the stars and moon in the sky.

The duo continued to stare onwards before them.

The top light of the house was on and Yami Marik was beginning to get a little testy.

"Damn it!" he shot away from the side building his spiky blonde hair swayed.

"Hmm…" Téa looked over at him as she stood. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

He abruptly stopped himself. "It's nothing…"

"Right…" she leaned against the building walls. "Hmm… let me guess…"

Marik looked over at her. "'Guess' what?" he suddenly raised a brow.

She bravely walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "You lost to a bet with Bakura and you were asked to steal Yugi's puzzle, correct?"

'How the—' he swatted her hand away from her. "How the hell did you know!"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders again. "Boys and their bets," she responded.

The yami growled and narrowed his eyes brushing past her. "Go away…"

The dancer leaned sideways with her hands behind her back looking over her shoulder. "You know Marik; you're starting to lose your edge…"

The boy seems to freeze. "What do you mean…?"

"I mean… you're not the same psychopath you were when we were in Battle City…"

Marik clenched a fist and stalked towards her way. He glared at her his purple eyes could muster. Whipping out his millennium item he tilted her head up so he could look at her directly in her eyes.

"Psychopath huh…" he narrowed his eyes darkly at her. "I could always send you to the Shadow Realm for testing me girl…"

Téa laid a grin as she held up her hands. "N-no thanks…" she shook her head.

He smirked and stalked away from her peeking out of the building again. While Téa let out a sigh of relief.

'I gotta be careful with what I say, but then again…' she thought bringing a hand towards her beating chest.

The blue-eyed dancer tilted her head to stare up at the shadow in front of Yugi's window.

She watched it walk back and forth numerous times and paused for a second then advance off the site. She then averted her eyes away from his small home towards the yami and a certain plan just came to her.

The dancer just had to giggle at her thoughts before she began to say them aloud. "Oh wow…I never knew Marik was this hot…" she mentally stuck out her tongue watching his back hunch forward from initial shock.

'What!' his eyes widened working his best to hold himself up from his crouched position.

"Hmm…" the girl looked over at him only to meet up at his chest.

Téa slightly blushed but looked up where their eyes met. She grinned as she peered at his dark expression.

"Oh you heard that?" she playfully replied with a sly look.

Marik growled; taking her by the shoulder he dangerously leaned down to where their nose touched. He smirked to himself when he felt her body grow tense.

"You know…" he started watching her sweat, "in a dark alley like this no body can hear you scream…"

A lump formed in the back of her throat but the girl stayed strong. "I'd have to disagree…"

"Oh really…" he leaned further in as if their lips lightly brushed, catching a whiff of her. 'Vanilla…hmm…' he subconsciously licked his lips.

"Yes really…"

He pauses for a split second before he answered.

"And what would that be…"

"…that Yugi is standing outside his home…"

Marik blinked confusion flooded his purple eyes. "What?" he demanded leaning away from her.

Téa pointed towards the Kame Shop where a small and yet still image was in view.

The teen smirked and turned back towards her baring his teeth. "Stay here…" he quickly let her go and raced off towards the other boy.

As soon as he flew off Téa let out a breath and rubbed her arms.

- -

Yami Marik gave out his evil laugh causing Yugi Muto to look over at him.

"PHAROH! I—" his speech was soon cut off by a female voice breaking through.

"Yugi!" Téa came running towards him, stopping beside the Egyptian male.

Marik turned towards her with a glare. "I thought I told you to—" he was caught off again when Yugi shoved him his 'millennium puzzle' towards his chest.

He stared at it speechless.

"You came for the puzzle right?" the caped male stayed speechless. "Take him…he's starting to creep me out…he keeps saying 'join the dark side Yugi, we have free cable'…" Yugi answered watching him gawk at him as if he had gone crazy while he hid his hand behind his back.

The yami not believing this was happening turned around stunned, forgetting about the night's event with the young female dancer.

The two friends watched him go waving good-bye to him and the 'puzzle'.

"Yugi…"

"Yeah Téa?"

She looked down at him with a look on her face that can't be described.

"Next time if you want my help on distracting one of the yamis, don't call me…" she replied as if she was traumatized.

Yugi nodded in understanding.

Turning their backs, the two went inside the game shop of course Yugi had to slip his real millennium puzzle on since he could see Yami calling out to him.

"It's a good thing Ryou call, huh?"

"Yep!"

As for Marik's and Bakura's little deal…

"You fool! This is fake!" Bakura cried out watching the 'millennium puzzle' shatter into many tiny pieces.

"How the hell was I suppose to know!" he bickered.

Bakura cursed at him countless times and stalked off.

"Never let a fool do a man's job…"

"It was never a man's job!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

**THE END**

Yoku: hyuu finished it on record time too! Even though it's night, but oh well.

Now for some excuses! um… sorry for some or a lot of OOC on the characters and some spelling and or grammar mistakes.

I hope you like that bit. The ending was kinda blah but it's still good. And also the fact that I'm not use to writing a Yami Marik and Téa fic but that doesn't mean I can't make it good, right.

Now then please read and review, no flames please!

And look out for more Seto and Téa one-shots. I have a couple more in writing and yet I still gotta plan them out a bit more.


End file.
